Fairy Tail: Truth or Dare! (feature other guilds)
by iGeekPerson
Summary: Heyor. Welcome to my 2nd fanfiction. Fairy tail the Anime, play 'Truth Or Dare' with diffrent guilds! Come read along. Guilds Involved: Fairy Tail, Edolas Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere.
1. Chapter 1: Let's begin!

A/N: Welcome to my 2nd fanfiction. Just saying so you don't get to confused. This fanfiction has nothing to do with my first fanfiction. They're might be a part two to that in the future, you never know. P.S Ash is the author. Just adding her in. Also, some words in Japanese you need to know: Sorry = Gomensai, Thank You = Arigatou, Everyone = Minna, Kawaii = cute.

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's begin.

Participating in truth or dare is: Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Lucy Heartfilla, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Jet, Droy, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Nab, Ultear Milkovich, Meredy, Juvia Loxar, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Freed/Fried Justine, Bickslow, Ichiya. (Other's join later on)

Ash: OMG. Were is Gajeel ? He's late.

Gray: He's probarly eating Iron.

Levy: Want me to go find him? *chuckle*

Ash: No. He should come in the end.

Gajeel: *runs into room* Sorry i'm late everyone.

Ash: it's fine. Now, lets start!

Ultear: *Whispers to meredy* lets hope Jellal and Erza get picked.

Meredy: *snigger*

Ash: Okay! First person is Jellal.

Jellal: Oh bother.

Ash: Truth Or Dare?

Jellal: um.. dare.

Ash: Okay. I dare you to tell Natsu, that Erza hates him.

Gray: This is gonna be hillarious.

Jellal: *walks over to natsu* Hey Natsu? I got something to tell you.

Natsu: Yeah, what?

Jellal: Erm, Erza hates you.

Natsu: *punches in face* you and me both know that's a lie.

Erza: *stands up and requips into heaven wheels armour and sends swords at Natsu* Don't hurt Jellal!

Jellal: *blushes*

Natsu: I'm sorry!

Erza: Should be.

Erza: *walks over to Jellal* Jellal, are you okay?

Jellal: I am now. That you're here. *smile*

Erza: *blushes*

Ultear&Meredy: Aww!

Jellal: *sends death stare at Ultear and Meredy*

Ultear&Meredy: AAAHH!

Ash: Anyway.. moving on, Next person is.. Ooh wait. New rule, okay I have a box of names. Your name is in there a lot. Everyone has there name in here atleast once. So, If I pull your name out. You have to be truth or dared.

Ultear: um.. Ash?

Ash: Yeah?

Ultear: Who are you're faverioute couples.

Ash: i'll tell you later.

Ultear: okay. *snigger*

Ash: *picks name out of a box* Elfman! Truth or dare?

Elfman: Truth.

Everyone apart from elfman: ugh. You're boring. *Groan*

Ash: Why do you always say "man"?

Elfman: Because being a Man is a Man!

Ash: Okay.. Next! *picks name out of a box* Freed!

Freed: oh god. *moan*

Ash: truth or dare?

Freed: Truth.

Everyone apart from freed: *sigh*.

Ash: Okay.. Do you have some sort of Obsession to Laxus? *wink*

Freed: *goes bright red* Um. um.. Yeah I guess. I mean we're buddies after all, not romantic.

Ash: I know you're buddies and all.. but last time the master kicked him out, you cried didn't you?

Laxus: Oh?

Freed: *shudder* Um. Um.. Yes!

Laxus: Aw. *goes to hug Freed*

Everyone apart from Laxus, Freed and Mirajane: Kawaii!

Mirajane: *goes angry form*

Ash: *picks name out of a box* Mirajane!

Mirajane: Truth.

Ash: Do you like Laxus as in romantic way?

Mirajane: Yeah.. Um, So I got a bit Jelous there.

Gray (he's sat next to Laxus): *pushes Laxus in the middle of the circle*

Natsu (he's next to mirajane): *pushes Mirajane in the middle of the circle*

Laxus: *kisses Mirajane*

Mirajane: *blush*

Erza: Kawaii!

Juvia: Juvia, wants that with Gray-sama!

Gray: What!?

Ash: Anyway, that's all for today's dares.

Everyone apart from Ash: YAY!

Ash: But more tommorow.

Everyone apart from Ash: Aww.

Ultear: Before everyone goes.. Ash say you're faverioute couples I wanna know. Also, say them by name.

Ash: Okay. I like GajeelxLevy, NatsuxLucy, LisannaxNatsu, HappyxCharle, MirajanexLaxus, RomeoxWendy, Everygreenxelfman, GrayxJuvia. But my main faverioute OTP (one true pairing) is Jellal and Erza what make JerZa.

Erza & Jellal: What...!?

Ultear: oooh, why do you like Jerza the best?

Ash: So many questions . . yet so little time. Haha. Anyway, I like them because they have a strong bond and connection together. And are perfect for eachother. And, have stuck together no matter what happend. They're just my MAIN couple. They need to be together.

Ultear&Meredy: We completely agree with what you just said.

Ichiya: I hope I will get a turn next time.

Ultear: Which couple is tommorow? since you focused round LaxusxMira today.

Ash: hmm.. might do Gruvia or Nalu.

Jellal&Erza: Yay!

Ash:.. But, might add a little Jerza in.

Jellal&Erza: Aww.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. I can't wait to write more! I love this. Oh yeah. Credits to Warrior Phoenix, for letting me use her 'truth or dare' idea. Check out her version! c:

~Alisha


	2. Chapter 2: Ichiya

**Chapter two: Ichiya.**

Ash: Okay, let's start today's truths and dares.

Everyone apart from Ash: *groan*

Ash: Oh come on, lighten up.

Ultear: Oi, Ash. Can I request a dare, If i whisper it you.

Ash: Sure.

Ultear: *whispers to Ash* If Jellal Or Erza gets picked get them to kiss and then hug.

Ash: Eh, okay. *whispers back*

Ash: *picks name out* Erza!

Erza: Oh Boy.

Ash: Truth Or Dare.

Jellal: Choose dare.

Erza: Dare.

Ash: Okay, I dare you to kiss Jellal and then hug. *wink*

Erza: Are you serious?

Jellal: I'm up for it.

Erza: What, why? why would you agree?

Jellal: Why not? I get to kiss the LOVE of my life?

Ultear: OOH! *sings* Love is in the air.

Jellal: shut up , Ultear.

Ultear: No..

Erza: Well.. fine. *smile*

Jellal: *walks up to Erza*

Erza: *looks up*

Jellal: *kisses Erza*

Erza: *returns the kiss back*

Ultear + Meredy: AWW! Young love.

Jellal: Shut up , you two. *hugs Erza*

Erza: *hugs back*

Ash: Awww. Anyway, next! *picks name out of a box* GRAY!

Gray: Oh bother.

Ash: truth or dare?

Gray: Truth.

Ash: Which Juvia do you like better Edolas Juvia or this Juvia?

Gray: Probarly, this one. Because I know her better. Plus, my counterpart has Edo-juvia.

Juvia: *blush*

Ash: Okay.. next! *picks name out of box* Ichiya!

Erza: Oh bother.

Ichiya: Mehhhn!

Ash: So. . no point of that. *sighs* Anyway, truth or dare?

Ichiya: .. Dare.

Ash: I dare you to hug Erza.

Ultear: *whispers to Ash* What are you doing?

Ash: *whisper back* I wanna see something.

Ichiya: Challenge Accepted! * stands up and walks over to Erza*

Jellal: *stands up and quickly stands in front of Erza* I will not let you touch Erza!

Erza: Jellal...

Jellal: I will protect, Erza! I love her no matter what anyone else thinks.

Erza: Uhhhhhhhm.

Mirajane: Aww!

Ash: Aww, that's adorable. Anyway, next is *picks name out of box* Gajeel!

Gajeel: Oh bother.

Ash: Truth or dare?

Gajeel: Truth

Ash: Okay. Which Levy do you prefer? Edolas Levy or Earthland Levy?

Gajeel: Umm... Im kinda leaning towards earthland Levy she's kinder.

Levy: *blush*

~Chapter finish.

* * *

**Author Note: Credits to Warrior Phoenix :) for letting me use her 'truth or dare' idea!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lamia Scale

Chapter 3: Lamia Scale.

Ash: Ready for today's truth or dares?

Everyone: WOOO! **(a/n: Btw, when i mean everyone it doesn't mean the person who spoke before that.)**

Ash: *picks name out of box* Nat-

Lyon: *enters room* Don't you dare start us without us!

Gray: Lyon Vastia?

Lucy: Sherry?

Ash: Oh, I forgot I invited Lamia Scale.

Lyon: Yeah well, don't forget.

Ash: Sorry!

Lyon: It's fine.

Ash: Anyway, the name that got picked out was Natsu!

Natsu: *sigh*

Ash: Truth Or Dare?

Natsu: Truth.

Lucy: You're so boring, Natsu-san!

Natsu: Sorry, Lucy.

Ash: Which girl do you prefer out of Lisanna and Lucy?

Natsu: probarly, Lucy. Because, I never got to see Lisanna grow up. But, Lucy has been with me since episode 1 of Fairy Tail. So.. Sorry Lisanna.

Lisanna: It's fine. I kinda thought you'd say Lucy. I support Nalu anyway.

Natsu & Lucy: *smile*

Ash: Cute. Anyway next is *picks name out of a box* Juvia!

Juvia: Juvia chooses Truth.

Ash: I thought you would've gone dare. But okay. Hmm, ooh! I've got one, Which boy do you prefer Lyon-Sama or Gray-sama?

Juvia: Juvia... I um.. Juvia likes Gray-sama, sorry Lyon-sama! *tears*

Lucy: Oh god, Gray stop her! Or she'll flood us.

Lyon: Eh, that's fine. I guess.

Ash: Anyway. Next! *picks name out* Lyon!

Lyon: Wha-

Ash: truth or dare?

Lyon: Dare.

Ash: Okay. I dare you to hug Gray.

Gray: bromance much.

Lyon: Uh.. okay, you're so tryna make me look gay. But fine. *hugs Gray*

Gray: *hugs back*

**(A/N: I'm gonna stop with the 'picks name out of box' thing now.) **

Ash: Okay, Sherry! Why did you hate Lucy at first?

Sherry: Oh, I don't know. She was kinda prettier then me.. so. .

Lucy: Aw, thanks! *blush*

Sherry: You're welcome. *giggle*

Ash: One more question for Sherry, do you fancy Lyon?

Sherry: I.. umm... I .. Yeah.

Lyon: *gasp*

Gray: Aw, Lyons in love!

Lyon: Shutup Gray.

Gray: kay sir.

Ash: Okay, Lucy I dare you to sit on Natsu's lap and kiss him on the lips everytime Gray strips.

**(A/N: Credits to Warrior Phoneix for that idea c:)**

Lucy: What..?!

Natsu: . . .

Ash: Awww. They're blushing. *giggle*

Gray: *strips*

Lucy: *kisses*

Mirajane: Kawaii!

Ash: Last thing for today, Jellal did you ever get revenge on Ultear and Meredy for making you lose against Jura?

Jellal: Actually, yes.

Ash: Sound's intreasting.

Jellal: Oh it is. Basically, i found a ditch. Pushed Ultear in it.

Ultear: Please... don't remind me.

Jellal: Anyway, she started spazzing out. So, then I told meredy/meldy to put a sence link between her and ultear.. and in the end, Meredy started to dance.

Meredy: Why did I trust you?

Ash: So mean, Jellal. Anyway, Laxus do you like Mirajane?

Laxus: what.. Um, maybe?

Natsu: Ooh! laxus-san, you've found yourself a date.

Laxus: shut up! Gray! strip now!

Gray: *strips*

Gajeel: and again!

gray: *strips*

to be continued~


	4. Chapter 4: Sting-Kun and Lecter!

Chapter 4: Sting Eucliffe Joins!

Ash: Before we start, and I forget just like last time Lamia Scale are still playing with us but we have a new member with us today! come on in and show yourself.

Sting: Hey everyone and natsu-san!

Natsu: Sting?

Sting: Yup.

Natsu: Why are you here?

Ash: *makes an excuse* Oh.. they got bored so wanted to join..

Natsu: Oh, Okay.

Lecter: Hey look, it's the blue cat!

Happy: The name's Happy! H-A-P-P-Y!

Lecter: Chill! Is Charle and Pantherlilly here?

Charle & Pantherlilly: Yeah.

Lecter: Exceed gathering! Woo.

Natsu: Lecter's suddenly changed from moody to happy.

Sting: I'd say.

Ash: Anyway, let's continue!

Sting: Contine what?

Ash: Oh, didn't you know? we're playing truth or dare.

Sting: WHAT?!

Natsu: Hey, why do you sound so surprised?

Sting: We play that a lot at our guild.. normally a fight would start.

Gajeel: Hey, Sting?

Sting: Yeah what?

Gajeel: We'res you're buddie ..Rogue I think his name was?

Sting: Ah.. he might come later on , not sure.

Gajeel: Oh.

Lucy: Can we just start so I can get of Natsu's lap?

Ash: Yeah, sure!

Lucy: thank god.

Ash: Okay, before we begin Lucy you can get off Natsu's lap.

Lucy: Yay!

Ash: Okay, Lucy I dare you to 'lucy kick' Laxus and Gray for making you kiss Natsu.

Lucy: Okay. *stands up* *kicks Laxus and Gray* Lucky Kiick!

Laxus and Gray: Ow!

Ash: Haha! serves you right. Anyway, next. Sting do you like Lucy more then a friend?

Sting: Wh-what.. were did you get that idea from?

Ash: Oh.. they'res a crack pairing (made up pairing) named StingLu and its Sting x Lucy so I was just woundering. *chuckle*

Sting: That's false. I only like Yukino.

Lecter: OOOOH!

Sting: Shut up, Lecter.

Natsu: Stinga-kun you've got yourself a date.

Sting: Natsu-san! Shut up. *embarrased*

Ash; Continuing. Okay.. Gajeel I dare you to make fun of Levy infront of Jet and Droy.

Gajeel: Um.. but she's my bestfriend? I couldn't do that!

Levy: Gajeel... *blush*

Gajeel: Guess I have to.. wait is there a punishment instead?

Ash: Yup.. but i'm not telling you it.

Gajeel: Didn't think you would.. okay, I choose punishment.

Ash: Okay. *sniggers* Punishment is: You have to ride around in a car for 24 hours. Without any interuptions.

Gajeel: What.. !

Levy: Tie him up! and get him in.

Gajeel: Shrimp *grunts*

~Chapter finished


	5. Chapter 5: Frosch, Rogue and Layla Storm

Chapter 5: Rogue And Frosch and someone else!

Ash: Okay! Let's begin todays truth or dares.

Everyone: WOOO!

Ash: First up is ... LUCY!

Rogue: Oi Oi. Owner, don't forget me and Frosch.

Ash: Oh sorry!

Rogue: Yeah yeah.

Frosch: Frosch thinks so to!

Sting: Rogue? why are you here?

Rogue: Minerva.

Sting: Ah. We're playing truth or dare.

Rogue: Ooh, Cool.

Layla: OII! Don't forget about me. God, you're so forgetful Ash.

Natsu: Who the hell are you?

Layla: I'm Layla Storm I use Music Magic! **(A/N: Layla got requested by someone she's not actually in the anime.)**

Ash: Sorry!

Layla: Yeah Yeah.

Ash: Anyway, Lucy! Truth or dare?

Lucy: Um.. truth.

Ash: Okay. Why did you decide to join Fairy Tail?

Lucy: Um, long story. When I was little a fairy tail person from the guild saved me I was in a carriage and being pulled by horses. But, then the horses went out of control. And a Fairy Tail person saved me. So, when I got older I decided to join Fairy Tail. That's when I met Natsu and Happy. (**A/N: Refrance from OVA 2 I think 'Memory Days')**

Natsu: Hehe. *blush*

Ash: oooh, nice. NEXT! Is... Juvia Loxar! Truth or dare?

Juvia: Um.. okay. Dare please.

Ash: I dare you to tell Gray that you hate him.

Juvia: What.. Juvia could never do that to Gray-sama!

Ash: Or take on the punishment.

Juvia: Fine! Gray-sama, I hate you.

Gray: Fine by me.

Juvia: *tears*

Lucy: Grayyy, you made her cry.

Gray: ooops. *hugs Juvia*

Ash: Kawaii. Anyway, next. Lecter, truth or dare?

Lecter: ... Um, Truth?

Ash: Ooh. Okay, I know a good one. So, I heard sting's back story and heard you got bullied by some guys?

Lecter: Oh.. Yes. Because, I told them that Stinga-kun defeated a dragon but they didn't belive me.

Ash: Awww. Feel sorry for ye. Anyway, next ! Elfman Strauss!

Elfman: Oh my god.. again?

Ash: Sorry. Anyway, truth or dare?

Elfman: Dare.

Ash: I dare you to kiss Evergreen *chuckle*

Elfman: but that's so unmanly! *kisses Evergreen*

Evergreen: *blushes then punches*

Ash: Kawaii!

Erza: *looks at Jellal* Jellal, You okay? you're not talking much.

Jellal: wha- oh, I'm fine. Yeah sorry.. if I talk Ultear and Meredy will tease me.

Ultear: No we wont. *sarcasticly*

Jellal: yes you would.

Meredy: Ul, don't lie to him.

Ash: Next is... Droy! Truth Or Dare?

Droy: Dare.

Ash: I dare you not to eat junk food like burgers and chips for another two days. Any other HEALTHY fruit is fine.

Natsu: What.. he gets such an easy dare.

Ash: I know. *chuckle* Anyway, next. Charle!

Charle: oh god. Truthh please.

Ash: Would you accept a cupcake from Happy?

Charle: Yeah I would I guess.

Ultear: *says in mind* Hippity Hopoty make Jellal fall asleep on Erza's lap.

Jellal: Ughhhh, I feel tired.

Erza: You okay?

Jellal: *falls onto Erza's lap and falls asleep*

Erza: Awwwww. *plays with Jellal's blue hair*

Ash: Ultear, you did that didn't you?

Ultear: Maybe. . . maybe not.

Ash: Mean! anyway, last one is.. Jellal Fernandes.

Erza: How's that gonna work? He's asleep on my lap and I don't want him to wake up he's so cute when hes asleep.

Natsu: *slaps Jellal* Wake up, Dude!

Jellal: *snore* zzzzz.

Erza: *slaps Natsu!* Don't hurt him whilst he's asleep. *strokes Jellal's face.*

Jellal: Er-z-aa-a- zzzzzz. *sleeping*

Ash: Aww, sounds like Jellal's dreaming about Erza. Anyway, let's just switch person.

Erza: *blush*

Ash: Yuuka from Lamia Scale.

Lyon: Yuuka? why are you here?

Yuuka: got bored. and truth thanks.

Ash: Hmm... okay. Why are you so small?

Yuuka: How on earth, should I know that?

Ash: I don't know. Anyway, that's it for today! See ya tommorow.

Ultear: *speaks to self* Awaken Jellal, come into the world.

Jellal: *awakes and notices is on Erza's lap. and gets up quickly* Woah! Sorry, Erza. *blush*

Erza: It's fine. Don't worry, you're cute when your asleep.

Jellal: *blush* Aww, thanks.

Erza: No problemo.

Everyone apart from them: Kawaii! 3

~chapter finish


	6. Chapter 6: Plue

Chapter 6: Plue.

Ash: Welcome everyone to day 6 of Fairy Tail's truth or dares. Everyone's still here. **(A/N: By everyone, i mean sabertooth's sting and rogue and lamia scale etc.)**

Sting: Here we go again.

Ash: First up, Happy! Anyone can pick for him by the way.

Happy: Oh My God. Dare please...

Lyon: *whispers to happy* I dare you to Kiss Charle.

Happy: What..*blush* um okay. *walks up to Charle and Kisses her*

Charle: *blushes* H-Happy..

Ash: Kawaii! Next is ! Sting !

Sting: Um.. Dare please.

Natsu: Ooh, I've got one.

Sting: Whisper it to me then, Natsu-san

Natsu: I'll ask Lucy to summon Plue then you grab him by the nose and swing him around, it'd be funny to see Lucy's action. **(A/N: Before this dare happens this idea was took by Phoneix Warrior's truth or dare!)**

Sting: Ooh Okay.

Natsu: Lucy, summon plue please.

Lucy: Um okay. *summon's plue*

Natsu: *winks at sting*

Sting: *stands up and walks over to Plue and grabs by nose and twists it around*

Lucy: H-how dare you! give me back my Plue ! *summons Gemini and asks her to do the Lumen Metoria*

Sting: What the hell, is this? the sky filled with stars.. ?

Lucy and Gemini Lucy: LUMEN METORIA!

Sting: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lecter: STING-KUN!

Sting: Lecterr... i'm fine. *cough splurt*

Plue: *runs over to Lucy* pun-pun!

Lucy: Aww, you're so kawaii.

Natsu: Uh.. wow.

Sting; Woah, my head.

Lucy; Who gave Sting .. that dare?! *makes Gemini dissapear and sits down with Plue in arms*

Sting: Natsu-san did.

Lucy: NATSUUU!

Gray: Natsu's gonna get a beating out of a GIRL.

Natsu: Calm down, Lucy.

*Loke appears*

Loke: Let's chill, Lucy.

Lucy: Loke? When did youu?

Loke: I can pass through the gate at my own will remember.

Lucy: Oh yeah.

Natsu: *breathes fire onto Lucy making it burn Lucy's chlothes off*

Lucy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY CHLOTHES. NATSU!

Natsu: Gomensai. (Sorry)

Lucy: pft.

Ash: .. Wow, that was dramatic. Anyway, continuing. Lisanna Strauss is next! Truth or Dare?

Lisanna: Truth.

Happy: Do you LIIIIIIKEEEEEEE Natsu?

Lisanna: *blush* Um.. I did when we was young. But, since I came back he has Lucy now so no. . . I like him as a mate though.

Happy: Oh.

Erza: *faints* Euuughhhhh.

Jellal: Erza? what happend...?

Erza: *no reply*

Jellal: ERZA! Wake up.

Erza: Mmhhhhhmmmmmm.

Jellal: Ultear, was that you?

Ultear: what.. No!

Jellal: Oh.. *shakes Erza* Erza! wake upp!

*about 10 minutes later still no reply from Erza*

Jellal: *tears* E-erza pleaase wake up! ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAA. *hugs Erza*

Levy: Wait. I know this cause.. Gajeel, pass me that book please. *points to red book*

Gajeel: *passes book to Levy*

Levy: *reads* 'If a girl falls/fainted by herself and there is no cause on why she fainted/fell then the only way she can awake is'- Oh god.. how do I put this? .. The only way she awakes is by having her crush kiss her.. **(A/N: I should mention here that 'crush' means the person you fancy, here.) **

Everyone: *stares at Jellal*

Jellal: Wh-what, it's not me.

Everyone apart from him and Erza: Yup it is. Trust us.

Jellal: Errrrr. *kisses Erza*

Mirajane: Kawaii

Erza: *giggle* Jellal, is that you?

Jellal: ERZAAAA! YOU'RE ALIVE. *hugs*

Erza: And who said I died..?

Everyone: You fainted on Jellal's lap.

Erza: *realizes* OH. *blush* sorry!

Jellal: it's um.. fine. *smile*

Ultear: JELLAL AND ERZA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE, 2ND COMES MARRIAGE, 3RD COMES A BABY IN A GOLDEN CARRIAGE.

Jellal: Shad up, Ultear.

Ultear: Sorry .

Ash: Last one for today is.. Ichiya!

Ichiya: Dare pleaase.

Ultear: Ash, let me do this one. *winks*

Jellal and Erza: Uh-Oh.

Ultear: *whispers to Ichiya* Be nice and let go of Erza and let her be with Jellal.

Ichiya: *sigh* I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

Everyone: *looks over to Ichiya*

Ichiya: Jellal Fernandez, I am trusting you with Erza Scarlet. Seeing as how I don't think she'll love me anytime soon. And you two are a perfect couple, so I shall stop obsessing over her and leave her be. Jellal, take care of Erza. . . *smile*

Jellal: I will.

Ash: Aww, romantic. Anyway! that's it. See y'all tommorow. 3


	7. Chapter 7: Fun!

cHAPTER 7: fun!

Ash: Okay, time for day 8 ! Let's begin.. we have the same people with us today.

Everyone: Wooo!

Ash: First one is... Layla Storm!

Layla: oh bother. um, truth please.

Ash: Can you sing?

Layla: Yeah.. a bit, I guess.

Lucy: *idea* OOOH. I've had a great idea. Hey, can I request a challenge for Layla?

Ash: Umm... challenge? well.. ok.

Lucy: *summons Lyra* I challenge Layla and Lyra to have a singing competition.. Then we all decide who rules.

Gray: Lucy, please no. Last time Lyra sang I cried.

Lucy: Lyra, sing a happy song please.

Lyra: Okay.

Ash: Welcome to the singing challenge this was requested by Lucy Heartfilla. Let's begin, taking the stage first is Lyra and her harp.

Lyra: *sings Fairy tail theme song: Glitter fairy in angelic voice*

Everyone but Erza: *Claps*

Erza: *falls asleep on Jellal's lap*

Jellal: Aww, she's so kawaii. *kisses Erza*

Ultear: AWWWWWW.

Erza: *gigle*

Lyra: *finishes*

Ash: Well, that was a splendid performance indeed. Time for Layla Storm.

Layla: Hey! I'm Layla Storm and today i'm singing P!NK-Try. **(A/N: Google that song. omfg. i love that song.)**

Jellal: What's that song?

Erza: *shudder*

Gray: It's a love/sad song I guess you could say.

Jellal: Ah, ... Erza whats wrong?

Natsu: She wont reply to that.. so i'll reply for her, she hates that song because it reminds her of her childhood.

Jellal: Oh. . . *Wraps arms around Erza and comforts her* I'm here for you, okay?

Erza: Y-Y-Yeah. *huggles Jellal*

Mirajane: Kawaii!

Lyra: *sings*

Ash: Hang on, be right back. *runs into room and gets Tissues incase and runs back and gives Tissues to Erza.*

Erza: Thanks, Ash.

Ash: No problem.

Erza: *cries* Layla, please stop...

Layla: I'm almost done. *continues*

Jellal: ... Wow, Erza does not like this song.

Natsu: Yup.. it's good your there for her.

Jellal: Yeah, thats true.

Erza: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! *bursts into tears*

Layla: *stops singing* Sorry, Er-chan!

Jellal: *crawls over to Erza and wraps cape around her and Kisses her head* There, there.

Erza: *whipes tears away* Jellal?

Jellal: What is it?

Erza: I-I Love Y-you!  
Jellal: *blush* I love you, too.

Mirajane: Kawaii!

Ash: Aww.

A/N: Changing how I write a bit now.

Ash: The next person I was gonna do was Erza.. ;o; But she's already did what I was gonna tell her to do.. plus she's in tears so I wont and just leave her and Jellal alone. So.. im just gonna make this a short day and leave it here.

~Sometime after the dares had finished~

Erza: *sat on cliff* *sighs*

Jellal: *smiles* I love you, Erza.

Erza: I love you more, Jellal

*Erza and Jellal are now stood infronta eachother*

Ultear: *sneaks round corner and pushes Erza so she lands on top of Jellal*

Erza: omg, who was that. Sorry! I got pushed.

Jellal: that's fine.. Wanna try that kiss again from this monement?

Erza: would love to.

Jellal: *cups Erza's face and kisses her*

Erza: *Blush* *Kisses back*


	8. Chapter 8: Gajeel x Levy (Gale)

Chapter 8: Gajeel x Levy (Gale)

Ash: Okay Dokay. Let's begin todays truth or dares. First things first, Droy its been two days so you can eat Junk food now.

Droy: WOO! *grabs burger*

Jet: Oh God.

Levy: *sigh* as normal.

Gajeel: What's up, shrimp?

Levy: Ah nothing. It's just that, Droy always eats burgers..

Gajeel: And I always eat iron.

Levy: True..

Gajeel: And you ALWAYS read you geek. *wink*

Levy: Oi!

Lucy: Gajeel, don't pick on levy.

Erza: Sure is noisy today.

Jellal: I'd say so.

***A/N: The cliff thing what happend yesterday didn't actually happen it was Jellal's imagination.***

Ash: Anyway, Gray do you like Juvia?

Gray: Yeah, she's awesome and brilliant. But, gets a bit annoying at times trying to impress me and stalk me.

Juvia: Sorry Gray-sama!

Gray: It's fine.

Ash: Aww. All the Fairy Tail fans find it hillarious how Juvia stalks you.

Gray: *groan* I thought they would.

Ash: Gajeel would you go out with Levy?

Gajeel: Eh.. Im not sure to be honest, she's alright. She's my friend. But I'd probarly get beaten up by Jet or Droy.. though.

Natsu: *scoffs* HAHAHAHAH! Are you being SARCASTIC? You're stronger then Jet and Droy, Gajeel! *laughs*

Gajeel: *smile*

Ash: Another question for Gajeel, do you know Levy's real name?

Gajeel: Real... name? I thought it was Levy.

Ash: Nope. Apparently it's Levita. Or something like that.

***A/N: According to Fairy Tail WIKIA***

Gajeel: Oh.. pretty. *chuckle*

Levy: *blush*

Jellal: So far this has been a GaLe day so.. eh. No Me and Erza atleast. *says quietly: even though I would like it.*

Erza: Yeah. . We get tortured far to much from Ash.

Mirajane: She's just doing her role.. afterall she is the author.

Lucy: No shit, Mirajane.

Mirajane: *chuckle*

Ash: *idea* ... Thanks Jellal, Time to pick on you and Erza.

Erza: God, Jellal. This is you're fault.

Jellal: Sorry Erza.

Ash: Anyway, Erza go out the room please.

Erza: *walks out room*

***A/N: Dare im about to do was took from Warrior Phoneix's truth or dare so credits to that.***

Ash: Ultear, I dare you to kiss JELLAL.

Ultear: Eh, okay. This'll be fun.

Jellal: Ultear, why are you excited?

Ultear: two reasons, I get to piss of Erza and see how much she loves you.

Jellal: *sigh.*

Ash: Okay! Erza come back into the room.

Erza: *walks into room*

Ultear: *kisses Jellal*

Jellal: *mouths to erza* 'This is not what it looks like.'

Erza: ... Umm? *beats up Ultear*

Ultear: *attacks Erza, Erza lands onto ground not moving*

Erza: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jellal: ERZAAAA! *runs over to Erza* Erza, wake up.

Erza: It's alright, i'm alive.

Jellal: Thank goodness.

Ultear: *laughs* they're so Kawaii.

Mirajane: Don't steal my line, Ul.

Ultear: Sorry.

Levy: *daydreams about Gajeel and says Gajeel.. out loud alot of times*

Lucy: Levy, are you okay?

Ash: Sound's like she's in deep thought about.. Gajeel.

Gajeel: Wait, what.

Natsu: *pushes Levy onto Gajeel.*

Levy: *lands on Gajeel's lap.*

Gajeel: *blush*

Jet & Droy: WHAT!

Laxus: Oh. . Aw.

Markarov: *sings* LOVE IS IN THE AIR.

Lucy: Master, how did you get here?

Markarov: I don't know.

Lucy: Ah.

~Chapter finish (⊙﹏⊙ )

* * *

**A/N: DARES AND REQUESTS AND TRUTHS ARE NOW AVADIBLE.**

**1) You can send me a character (can be made up or real) and I'll add it in.**

**2) Send me a dare maybe? :***

**3) Truths? **

**Im out of ideas. So please do. XD.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gruvia (Juvia x Gray)

Chapter 9: Gruvia (Juvia x Gray)

Ash: Okay! Let's start today, i've choosen the couple it's gonna be based around since it was Gale yesterday.

Ultear: OOH, what is it?

Ash: Gruvia , Gray x Juvia with a little Jerza.

Jellal: Of course.

Gray: Oh bother.

Juvia: Juvia's excited!~

Ash: Thought you would be. Anywayy, Gray I dare you to kiss Juvia.

Juvia: *extreme blush* Uhm.

Gray: Er.. do I have to?

Natsu: ... Gray? If you don't, it'll make Juvia cry.

Gray: Yeah, true. *kisses Juvia*

Juvia: *blush* *returns kiss back*

Mirajane: Kawaii!

Elfman: here she goes again.

Laxus: *stare at Mirajane*

Lucy: *whispers to Ash: Laxus is staring at mirajane* *wink*

Ash: Oooh. Laxus hug Mirajane.

Laxus: ... What! Wh-why?

Ash: Lucy, saw you gazing at her and told me.

Laxus: LUCY!

Lucy: Gomensai, Laxus-san.

Mirajane: Aww, I find that cute Laxus. *hugs*

Laxus: *blush* *hugs*

Markarov: Aw, my grandson and Mirajane in love? that's so ... cute.

Erza: Master? Why are you here?..

Markarov: I don't know, I wanna play.

* A WILD MARKAROV APPEARED AND JOINED IN*

Sherry: Ah, it's so noisy.

Lyon: Yup.

Ash: *chuckle* Jellal, close your eyes for 10 seconds.

Jellal: *closes eyes*

Ash: *winks to Erza*

Erza: *walks in and wraps arms around Jellal's neck and cuddles him*

*10 SECONDS LATER*

Jellal: *opens eyes* Erza. . . ?

Erza: Yo.

Jellal: *smile*

Erza: *climbs onto Jellal's lap.*

Jellal: Lump alert.

Erza: *slaps* OI.

Jellal: *chuckle* HAHAHA.

***thing after this was requested***

*Knock on door*

Markarov: I'll get that.

Jude: I'm here to see Lucy?

Markarov: And who are you..?

Jude: Lucy's dad.

Markarov: Oh, come in. She's at the table.

Jude: *walks in and over to table* Hello, Lucy.

Lucy: F-F-father..?

Natsu: Wasn't he dead...

Lucy: I thought so.

Jude: How are you?

Lucy: Um, good. What about you?

Jude: So and so.

Lucy: G-Go-Good. *hugs Natsu*

Natsu: Aw. *hugs back*

Jude: Anyhow, I came to deliver this. *puts Parcel on ground* Open it when I leave. *vanishes*

Lucy: FATHER!

Natsu: He.. dissapeard?

Jellal: Did he come back from the dead?

Erza: That's impossible. *laughs*

Freed: Eh, open it then Lucy.

Lucy: Yeah yeah. *opens parcel and 4 years worth of rent comes out* ... Uhm, I uhm..

Natsu: What is it?

Lucy: This has 4 years worth of rent money in to pay for rent.

Natsu: That's good then, isn't it?

Lucy: Mhm.

***REQUESTED BIT OVER***

Ash: ANYWAY. Gray strip for Juvia.

Jellal: .. Strip? This is getting far to extreme.

Erza: I'd say so. *continues hugging Jellal*

Jellal: *blush*

Gray: .. Nope.

Ash: OH, GO ON.

Gray: .. eugh. Punishment?

Ash: Sure. Go into that room. *points at door*

Gray: that's your punishment?

Ash: Just go in.

Gray: Ok. *walks into room*

5 MINUTES LATER.

Gray: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Juvia: Gray-sama?

Lyon: Gray?! Are you okay?

Gray: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Lucy: What's in that room?

Ash: Spikes. . sharp ones.

Lucy: Mean.

Gray: LET ME OUT, PLEASE!

Ash: No. . Just 5 more minutes.

Gray: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sting: *grabs water baloon & throws at Natsu-san*

Natsu: OK. WHO THREW THAT!?

Everyone: *points at Sting*

Sting: Thanks everyone.

Natsu: STING!

Rogue: Calm down, Natsu.

Gajeel: Rogue telling him to calm down wont work.

Rogue: Okay.

Ash: Anyway, continuing.. Erza do you like Natsu as a boyfriend?

Erza: Nope. . . Jellal's my one and only.

Jellal: Aw.

Natsu: Were'd you get that idea?

Ash: Crack ship couple.. Naza which is Natsu and Erza theres also one named Grayza which is Gray and Erza.

Erza: I see them as little brothers.. nothing else. *Hugs Jellal*

Jellal: *blush* *hugs back*

Ash: Ah, okay.

~Chapter finish ^^


	10. Chapter 10: IDK

Chapter 10.

**A/N: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'M ANNOYED RIGHT NOW. I'VE WROTE THIS 5 TIMES .. THIS'LL BE THE SIXTH TIME. So this may be a fast one, sorry for not doing one recently.**

Ash: Hello welcome to day 10 ! Let's begin.. Gajeel go into the wardrobe and put on the outfit.

Gajeel: HMPH, fine. *walks into wardrobe and puts outfit on*

~5 MINS LATER~

Gajeel: *comes out with a ballerina outfit on*

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Ash: Oh My God, HAHAAH! Now Gajeel dance to 'Swan Lake' to the whole chapter.

Gajeel: *dances* Geheh.

Natsu: Shooby Dooby Dop! *laughs*

Gajeel: Shut it, flame brain.

Natsu: Nah, dude.

Ash: Next, Natsu would you marry Lisanna?

Natsu: ... I don't know. Bit young aren't we.

Lisanna: That's true.

Happy: she liiikeesssss youuuuuu~

Ash: Gray, I dare you to kiss Juvia.

Gray: What.

Juvia: *blush*

Gray: *kisses Juvia*

Juvia: *kisses back*

Ash: AWW.

Mirajane: Kawaii!


	11. Chapter 11: Mystogan & Knightwalker

Chapter 11: Mystogan and ErzaK joins!

**A/N: I'm so sorry for a short last chapter so here you go! **

Ash: Welcome to day 11. We have two new visitors come in and show yourself.

*Mystogan & ErzaK walks in*

Erza: KNIGHTWALKER?!

Erza K: Scarlet!

Erza: How've you been?

Erza K: Yeah good.

Ash: I requested theese two to join. So, they have. Mystogan aren't you a bit warm?

Mystogan: Just a bit, why you ask?

Ash: because you have a gigantic mask on.

Mystogan: Yeah.. true.

Jellal: Uh.. Um..

Erza: Oh! Jellal, this is Erza Knightwalker she's my edo-form in the edolas world.

Jellal: Nice to meet you, Knightwalker.

Knightwalker: You to, Jellal.

***gonna call Erza K - Knightwalker***

Jellal: Do I have an edo part?

Ash: Yeah, I belive.

Jellal: Is he here?

Erza: Yup. The one with the big blue mask and blue hat.

Jellal: Can't see his face.

*Mystogan takes his hat and mask off*

Jellal: WOAH!

Mystogan: Yo, twin.

Jellal: OH.. Wait, I disguised as this person in the grand magic games to get closer to the venue.

Erza: Mhmm.

Ash: Can we start the truth or dares yet?

Everyone: GO AHEAD.

Ash: Thanks, ok. Mystogan I dare you to kiss Knightwalker.

Mystogan: What.. NO!

Ash: I see you blushing.

Knightwalker: Um.. i'm up for it?

Mystogan: Ugh, fine. *Kisses Knightwalker*

Knightwalker: *kisses back*

Pantherlilly: MYSTOGAN! Is that you?

Mystogan: Lilly?

Pantherlilly: Yeah.

Mystogan: Wow, you're so tiny now.

Natsu: Hey, Mystogan!

Mystogan: Oh hey, Natsu.

Lucy: Eh, Natsu you were a bit late then don't ya think?

Natsu: So what.

Markarov: MYSTOGANN!

Mystogan: Master!

Jellal: So, Mystogan used to be in this guild?

Mystogan: Yeah. Then went to Edolas.

Wendy: Mystogan!

Mystogan: W-w-wendy?

Wendy: Hai. (yes)

Mystogan: Oh My God. *runs over to wendy and hugs her*

Charla: Oh geez.

Ash: God guys, shut up. Let me start.. ye noobs.

Everyone: Sorry.

Ash: Anyway, Gajeel did I mention last chapter you could stop dancing?

Levy: Don't think you did.

Ash: Well anyway, you can stop now.

Gajeel: *faints onto Levy's lap*

Levy: Woah, Gajeel-san are you okay?

Gajeel: Yup, just tired.

Ash: Aww.

Gajeel: *falls asleep*

Levy: Kawaii.

Mirajane: Levy, that's my line.

Ash: Erza, which do you like more.. Strawberry cake? or Jellal?

Erza: Do I have to answer? *grabs cake slice and throws into Jellal's head*

Jellal: Oi!  
Erza: There, cake Jellal. Easy.

Jellal: *laughs*

Ultear: (I thought she was gonna lick his face then, hahha)

Meredy: (Yup. Me to)

Ash: Next is, Freed! Someone asked me to ask you this.. but do you like men? as boyfriends.. so like gay?

Freed: Nah i'm not gay. I like men as friends. But, I like mirajane alot.

Mirajane: Freed-san!

Laxus: Freeeed!

Evergreen&bixlow: This may not end well.

Ash: I'd say so.

Laxus: *sends thunderbolt at Freed*

Freed: *Dark ericture: Pain!* 

~Cliffhanger. MWAHAHA. Anwyay, gotta go for bath.


	12. Chapter 12: Fairy Direction

**Chapter 11: Part two.**

Laxus: *continues fighting Freed*

Mirajane: Guys, stop fighting! *tears* PLEASE..

Laxus: Mirajane..

Freed: Mira..

Mirajane: Just.. stop!  
Evergreen & Bixlow: I agree with her. Stop fighting, you're supposed to be best mates.

***about a few mins later the fighting has now stopped and everything has returned to normal***

**(NEXT DAY)**

**Chapter 12: Fairy Direction.**

Ash: Yo guys, welcome to day 12.

Sting: Wow this has gone quick.

Rogue: Yeah.

Frosch: Frosch agrees!

Layla: I'm tired.

Lucy: *summons Lyra and makes Layla fall asleep*

Layla: *falls asleep*

Gray: *ice make: pillow!* *gray gives Layla a pillow*

Layla: Arigatou, Gray! *falls asleep*

Juvia: Juvia is jelous.

Gray: J-J-Juvia-chan calm down!

Juvia: Gray-sama called Juvia... chan!  
Lucy: Um.

Natsu: Er.

Lissana: ...

Ash: ANYWAY. Today we're gonna make a band its a dare and its gonna be called 'Fairy Direction' !

Lisanna: *waves hand*

Ash: What is it, Lisanna?

Lisanna: Fairy Direction... do you mean like One Direction?

Ash: Omfg. Do you like 1D as well?

Lisanna: They're okay.

Ash: Who's your fave member?

Lisanna: Louis Tomilsion. **(A/N: Spelt that wrong I know)**

Ash: Harry is mine.

Lissana: Okay.

Ash: Anyway! I need 5 volounters as boys.. I shall have, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus.

Jellal: Oh god

Gray: .. Why.

Laxus: Oh god.

Natsu: I hate singing.

Gajeel: Shooby Dooby Dop!

Levy: I have a feeling I know what she's gonna make them do.

Ash: What?

Levy: Make them sing One Direction 'What makes you beautiful'

Ash: That is right.

Jellal, Natsu, Laxus and Gray and Gajeel: WHAT?!

Ash: Anyway, get on the stage!

*they walk on the stage*

Ash: *puts disc in* Now, want me to sing it first? then you do it after.

Boys: Yes please.

**(A/N: 'Boys' means Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, Natsu and Jellal btw)**

Ash: Okay! before we begin, lets name y'all. Natsu is Harry, Gray is Louis, Laxus is Niall, Gajeel is Liam and Jellal is Zayn.

Erza: Yay! Jellal's the fittest one.

Jellal: *wink*

Erza: *faint*

Mirajane: *sweatdrops*

Ash: Anyway *hands lyrics out to them* you'se ONLY sing your parts.

Boys: Okay!

Gajeel (liam): You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door, don't meed make-up.. to cover up! Being the way that you are is enoughh.

Natsu (Harry): Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but YOUU!

All of them: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see. You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh,Oh, oh That's what makes you beautiful!

Jellal (Zayn): So c-come on! You got it wrong, To prove i'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why, you're being shy! and turn away when I look into ey-eyes.

Natsu (Harry): Everyone else in the room can see it.. everyone else but youu!

All: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see. You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh,Oh, oh That's what makes you beautiful!

Natsu (Harry): That's what makes you beautiful!

[NA NA NA NA NA NA NA X2]

All: You don't know, Oh Oh, You don't know your beautiful!

All: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see. You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh,Oh, oh That's what makes you beautiful!

Natsu (Harry): That's what makes you beautiful!

Lucy: Wow! Natsu is a good harry.

Lisanna: I'd say!

Levy: WOOO, GAJEEL!

Erza: WOOOO, JELLAL!

Ash: Sorry to the person who played Louis and Liam since you didn't get a solo.

Gray & Gajeel: It's fine.

Erza: Can I sing?

Ash: Yeah next time.

Jellal: Look forward to it.

Erza: *blush*

~Chapter finished. o3o

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for picking One Direction to base it off. But I really wanna change the story around and do some sort of singing thing. xD i'll still do truth and dares but do singing each time. Two chapters per day! :D Another one soon, **

**•Request some stuff like truth or dares.**

**•Request to add a character.**

**•You can choose a song for the character to sing. . :) by messaging or leaving a review saying 'Erza Scarlet - Titanium' btw or something like that. **


	13. Chapter 13: Erza and Lucy

**Chapter 13: Erza and Lucy sings!**

Ash: Woo! Welcome to day 13. Let's go! There's gonna be two singers today.. not a band just two seprate singers. Which is Erza and Lucy!

Lucy: What?!  
Erza: WOOO!

Jellal: Erza, seem's happy!

Ash: Erza, you're up first. And you're singing Titanium!

Erza: Wait.. it's sia and david guetta who's david guetta?

Ultear: Shouldn't that be Jellal.

Jellal: But.. I sang yesterday.

Ash: No one cares. Now, get up!

Jellal: Ugh.. fine!

Ash: *hands lyrics to Erza and Jellal* I'll start off.

Wendy: I see why, Titanium got suggested to Erza.

Gray: I was gonna say that.

Natsu: Eh, why?

Wendy: Because she's titania and the song name is TITANIUM. So its simmular.

Ash: Oh yeah.. I wont sing. Jellal, there's no David parts but join in with Erza on the chorus.

Ultear: *grabs video camera and records*

Erza: Hey, Ultear-san!

Gray: WAIT! Erza.. you get stage fright.

Erza: I'm fine cause Jellal's here.

Gray: Eh okay.

Ash: *puts CD on*

Erza (Sia): You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say... I'm talking loud.. not saying much.. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get UPPPPP!

Jellal&Erza: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.. fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aime. Fire away, Fire away, You shoot me down but I won't fall! I am titanium.. you shoot me down but I wont fall I am titanium!

Erza (Sia): Cut me down, but its you who'll have further to fall.. ghost town and haunted love.. raise your voice, sticks and stones may break! My bones! Im talking loud, not saying much..

Chorus (Jellal&Erza): I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose!

fire away, fire away! Ricochet, you take your aim. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium! You shoot me down but I wont fall! I am Titanium (x3)

Erza: Stone hard, mashine gun, firing at the ones who run! Stone-hard as bulletproof glass.

Erza: *pants out of breath* can I stop?

Ash: Go ahead.

Ultear: I recorded you.

Erza: Yeah I know.

Ash: You two, sing really well together.

Erza and Jellal: Thanks.. I think?

Ash: Time for some truths, Gray what do you think about GrUvia?

Gray: Is that a ice thing?

Ash: No it's your ship name.

Gray: What's a ship name.

Lyra: A ship name is a name made up for a couple name like Jerza which is Jellal and Erza. The ship name consists of two persons name.

Gray: WAIT.. Gruvia.. is that me and Juvia?

Ash: Yup.

Gray: Cute ship name.

Ash: The fans made it.

Juvia: Juvia wants to know, is there a ship name for Juvia, Lyon-sama and Gray-sama?

Lyon: Er..

Ash: Yep I belive named.. Gruvily or something.

Juvia: Gruvily.. Gr for gray.. uvi juvia and ly for Lyon.

Ash: Yeah.

Lyon: Love triangle.

Natsu: Isn't Lucy gonna sing?

Ash: Oh yeah.. I forgot about that.

Lucy: Ash, can you sing a line then I sing a line?

Ash: Yeah sure. You got requested to do Katy perry Roar.

Lucy: Never heard it.

Layla: *puts it on*

Lucy: Ah it's nice.

Mirajane: Okay, Ash and Lucy get on stage.

Ash: *gives lyrics to Lucy*

Lucy: Me then you.. okay?

Ash: Yeah sure.

Lucy: I used to bite my tongue, and hold my breath scared to the boat and make a mess... So I sat quietly, agreed politely.

Ash: I guess that I forgot I had a choice.. let YOU push me past the breaking point.. I stood for nothing.. when I fell for everything.

Lucy: You held me down, but I got up! Already pushing off the dust, you hear my voice you hear that sound..

Ash: Like thunder gonna shake the ground, you held me down but I got up, get ready cause i've had enough you see it all I see it now..

Lucy: I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion! And you're gonna hear me ROAR.

Ash: Louder, Louder then the lion! Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR.

Ash: Okay, we can stop now!

Lucy: Thank god.

Lisanna: Wow.. Lucy's a good singer.

Sting: Yeah.. yeah she is.

Ash: Okay, I'm gonna end the day with a truth. . hmm, Juvia why is your hair wierd?

Juvia: Juvia.. Um.. that's mean! *tears*

Gray: *hugs Juvia* Ash, why did you do that?

Ash: *shrugs* Anyway, chapter done.

~chapta finished. LALALAL

* * *

**•Request some stuff like truth or dares.**

**•Request to add a character.**

**•You can choose a song for the character to sing. . :) by messaging or leaving a review saying 'Erza Scarlet - Titanium' btw or something like that. **


	14. Chapter14: Juvia

Chapter 14: Juvia

Ash: Welcome to day 14 everyone.

Layla: wow that was quick.

Levy: Yeah it was, I needa catch up with reading.

Gajeel: All you do is read, shrimp.

Levy: Yeah I know.

Ash: Anyway, not gonna say who's doing what today.. well because this is mostly Juvia's day, because she has a piano part and a neko part and a singing part.

Juvia: Juvia's excited.

Ash: All from her fans.

Gray: this should be intereasting.

Ash: Juvia you're singing stand in the rain by superchick.

Juvia: that's Juvia's faverioute song.

Ash: *gives Juvia lyrics* Get on the stage and show them girl.

Juvia: Okay.

Ash: *plays music*

Ash: Oh yeah, talk in first person.

Juvia: Um, Juvia.. um okay.

**-JUVIA- (a/n: copy&pasted lyrics)**

**She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down. She won't turn around, The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down, So stand in the rain! stand your ground..stand up when it's all crashing down, you stand through the pain.. You wont drown, and one day, what's lost can be found. Stand in the rain!**

**She won't make a sound**

**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**

**She wants to be found**

**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. So stand in the rain! stand your ground..stand up when it's all crashing down, you stand through the pain.. You wont drown, and one day, what's lost can be found. Stand in the rain! So stand in the rain! stand your ground..stand up when it's all crashing down, you stand through the pain.. You wont drown, and one day, what's lost can be found. Stand in the rain!**

**-JUVIA PART OVER-**

Juvia: Juvia's finished.

Gray: *tears* well done, Juvia!

Lyon: You were great!

Juvia: Thanks, Lyon-sama and Gray-sama!

Ash: Oone laast dare for Juvia. Do you know how to play a piano Juvia?

Juvia: Yes.

Ash: Ookay then, play the sad fairy tail theme song on piano. ***A/N: hehehehehe. I dont know what its called***

Juvia: Um.. Okay. *sits on piano stool and plays* This is dedicated to Lyon-sama

Gray: WHAT?!

~5 mins later~

Juvia: Done!

Ash: Well done. Uh wait. *stares at Lyon and Gray*

Lyon & Gray: *fighting eachother*

Juvia: What happened?

Lucy: Heheh, I think there fighting over you Juvia-chan!

Juvia: Um. *faints*

Gray: Juviaa! *grabs Juvia's unconcious body and holds her next to me*

Mirajane: Aww. KAWAII!

Ash: Aw, that was adorable. Now, as a reward for Juvia I dare her to change into a neko outfit and sit on Gray's lap.

Juvia: Okay. *changes* *sits on Gray's lap* Nyaa!

Ash: LOL aw.

*author daydreams about Jerza*

Gray: Oi Author. ***A/N: According to gray Author means Ash***

Ash: *smacks out of daydream* yeah what?

Gray: Just wanted to see if you were there.

Ash: Oh yeah, I can't remember is Yukino here?

Sting: Uh.. no?

Ash: Godamnit. Was gonna make Sting kiss Yukino. *shouts to guards* OI, DUDES GO GET HER.

Guards: YES SIR!

~5 MINS LATER~

*guards come back with yukino*

Yukino: Let me go.

Sting: Yukino!

Ash: You can put her down.

Guards: *puts yukino down*

Yukino: What you want with me?

Sting: *kisses Yukino*

Yukino: *blush* um.. I umm.. *returns kiss*

Rogue: *angry*

~CLIFFHANGUR.

* * *

**•Request some stuff like truth or dares.**

**•Request to add a character.**

**•You can choose a song for the character to sing. . :) by messaging or leaving a review saying 'Erza Scarlet - Titanium' btw or something like that. **

**~Ash ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: Truth Or Dare - Song

**Chapter 15: Truth or dare**

**A/N: Chapter based of the song Marinas Trench 'Truth Or Dare' and all the lyrics are not properly correct I only used the lyrics off the lyric site - . Ok, let's begin. **

Ash: Let's begin. Today's just going to be a song day but a special song day some other guilds named 'Mermaid Heel' and the people from the world Edolas are going to join and some of the dragons.

Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel: DRAGONS?

Ash: Yeah. I've invited them, only for today though. Since there busy.

Natsu: Yay, I get to see Igneel again.

Ash: Yup.

Lyon: So what's this 'special singing thing'

Ash: Well, everyone in the guild (and the other guilds) will sing the song Truth Or Dare by Marinas Trench. Everyone will sing one line each. This will be done two times. To make sure everyone has one line each.

Everyone: YAY! Let's go!

Ash: Now follow me down to it

Eza: Just follow me down to it,

Jellal: Nobody will know how you come, and you go for it.

Levy: Not gonna get dangerous, and you don't gotta worry about us.

Gajeel: Somebody to give you what you get

Mirajane: and you get what you need now!

Lucy: And theese lights, get bright so let me show you

Natsu: It would be so so nice to know you.

Gray: It's as easy as

Juvia: 1,2,3 do you see what I do?

Laxus: Truth or dare, yeah I double dare you.

Freed: You, You, me now I think you got it.

Bickslow: One last breath, just spin the bottle now.

Elfman: You know you don't, need to be so worried.

Evergreen: Even though below, I'm still thinking about it.

Lisanna: 1, 2, 3 and I double dare me as well!

Reedus: Truth, dare

Ultear: (Dirty little secret, dirty little secret)

Meredy: This will be our little

Lyon: (dirty little secret, dirty little secret)

Sherry: This will be our little

Yuuka: Give into the slow desent

Markarov: Give into the trust and feel it

Layla: Give into the push and the pull and the back and forth.

Guildarts: I guess it depends in the end,

Macao: After all we're all friends here.

Wakaba: Here!

Romeo: It's as easy,

Wendy: As 1,2,3 do you see what I do?

Charla: Truth or dare, yes I double dare you

Happy: You, you, me now I think you get it

Sting: (You know you don't need to be so worried

Rogue: Even though i'm below thinking about it)

Lecter: 1,2,3 and I double dare me aswell.

Frosch: truth, dare

Pantherlilly: (dirty little secret, dirty little secret)

Kinana: This will be our little

Flare: (Dirty little secret, dirty little secret)

Beth: This will be our little

Milliana: (dirty little secret, dirty little secret)

Kagura: This will be our little

Metalicana: One, two, three

Igneel: Do you see what I do?

Knightwalker: Truth or dare, yes I double dare you!

Mystogan: You, you, me yeah I think you got it.

Edo-Lucyy: One last breath, and just spin the bottle now

Edo-Natsu: (you know you don't need to be worried

Edo-Levy: Even though, i'm below thinking about it)

Edo-Gajeel: One, two, three, Yes I double dare me aswell.

Edo-Juvia: Truth, dare

Ash: WOO! That was excellent. Well done, guys. I'm gonna leave it here today.


	16. Chapter 16: BLUE and RED

**Chapter 16: ****BLUE ****and ****RED**

Ash: Welcome to day 16 everyone! Let's begin.

Evergreen: Wounder what's going to happen today.

Ash: Okay .. I dare evergreen to kiss Elfman

Elfman: what.. o_o

Evergreen: we've already done it.

Ash: So what?

Elfman: fine.. *kisses Evergreen*

Evergreen: *punches*

Mirajane: Kawaii!

Ash: Okay, now I know Erza and Jellal have already sang before.. but I want them to sing this song.

Erza: Fine.

Jellal: *groan* What song?

Ash: Taylor Swift - Red, Jellal verse 1 & 2, Erza chorus's and bridge.

Erza: Okay.

**~Erza and Jellal POV~**

Jellal(verse one): Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you'realready flying through the free fall. Like the colours in the autumn, so bright just before they lose it all.

Erza (chorus): Losing him was like blue, i'd never known. Missing him was like dark grey all along. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. But loving him was red, loving him is red.

Jellal (verse2): Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you, Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you, Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer, Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong.

Erza (chorus): Losing him was like blue, i'd never known. missing him was like dark grey i'd never known, Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, But loving him was red. Oh, red. Burning RED.

Erza (bridge): Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes, Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go, When I still see it all in my head, Burning RED, loving him was RED.

~**POV OVER~**

Ash: Well done guys. Great voices! Gajeel kiss Levy

Levy: *blushes*

Gajeel: .. uh why?

Ash: Just do it.

Gajeel: *kisses Levy*

Levy: *kisses back*

Natsu: *snaps a picture* HAHAHA!

Gajeel: Salamander!

Natsu: Hehhe.  
~Chapter finished.

* * *

**•Request some stuff like truth or dares.**

**•Request to add a character.**

**•You can choose a song for the character to sing. . :) by messaging or leaving a review saying 'Erza Scarlet - Titanium' btw or something like that. **

**~Ash ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17: Author note

A/N:

Hey Guys its Alisha the author.. I just want to say something please don't request any more songs.. because my next fanfiction is gonnna be a fairy tail ... got talent thing :) so thanks xx Also, therre will be a chapter up today. :P

* * *

**•Request some stuff like truth or dares.**

**•Request to add a character.**

**~Ash ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18: Two Guilds Join

**Chapter 18:Two Guilds Join**

Ash: Welcome to Day 18, minna-san!

Everyone: Woo!

Layla: Bored..

Lucy: Come on, Layla lighten up.

Layla: Eugh.

Ash: Anyway, today we have two new guilds joining us.. MERMAID HEEL ! AND ... THE REST OF BLUE PEGASUS.

Jenny, Nichiya and trimen: Hey guys!

Mermaid Heel gang: Yo!

Erza: MILLAINA!

Milliana: Er-chan!

Kaguara: J-J-Jellal.

Jellal: Uh, hi.

Erza: Oh, Kagura is Simon's sister APPARENTLY.

Kagura: Yup.

Ash: Let's start, come sit down.

*they sit down*

Ash: Okay! You're all going to dance to caramelladansen.

Everyone: WHAT?!  
Ash: Yup. *puts music on*

Lucy: *summons Plue*

Plue: Pun-pun!

Natsu: Why did you summon Plue, Lucy?

Lucy: So he could dance along.

Natsu: Oh.

Ash: Anyway, start dancing!

*everyone apart from Ash dances*

Ash: *grabs video recorder* AHHAHA.

Jellal: Woah, Erza you're a good dancer.

Erza: Thanks Jellal!

~10 MINS LATER~

lala.

Ash: Okay, you can stop now.

Erza: Finally.

Layla: Lazy ass.

Lucy: says you!  
Ash: Anyway, let's stop fighting. *whispers to gajeel* I dare you to steal Erza's cake.

Gajeel: Gehehe. Angering titania.

Jellal: *makes Erza laugh*

Erza: *laughs whilst loooking at Jellal*

Gajeel: *steals Cake and eats it* NoMNOM.

Erza: Who... stole my cake!?

Natsu: *points at Gajeel*

Gajeel: ... oh my god Natsu~

Natsu: HAHAH!

Erza: _

~whatll happen? find out in next chapter .w.

* * *

Short chapter. gomensai ! TT^TT i run out of ideas to quick. XD

**•Request some stuff like truth or dares.**

**•Request to add a character.**

**~Ash ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19: Author note

Author Note.

Hey guys its Alisha the author.. Um, i'm gonna write the finale chapter now. I know this has been a short fanfiction... but i'm not really in the mood of writting it now. So, hope you enjoyed. You can post requests for a truth or dare.. RULES: NO SONGS. Also, please leave a review or pm me saying what type of fanfic I should do next. I do couple fanfics, anime fics, larry stylinson fics and stuff. etc. c: Hope you enojoyed the truth or dare series. Next chapter (what im writting now) will be a lot of words long. I hope you enjoy. xD


	20. Chapter 20: Begining of the end

**Chapter 19: The begining of the end.**

Ash: Welcome to day 19 everyone!

Everyone: Wow, haven't seen you in a while author. Were ya been?

Ash: Um, doing stuff.

Natsu: Likee... rude stuff?

Lucy: NATSU!

Natsu: Gomen, Lucy.

Ash: Anyway, guys I have an announcement.

Ultear: I have a good feeling that this'll be the end.

Meredy: Oh God.

Ash: ... Master Markarov had said you don't have to do the truth or dare thing anymore... so this will be the last day with me.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Ash: Gomen, everyone. It was lovely to meet you all.

Juvia: Ash-san, don't leave.

Ash: I'm sorry. You've got me for one more day... that is it.

Jellal: Will you ever come back?

Ash: Possibly.

Everyone: Yay!

Markarov: Ash, you don't have to leave.

Ash: Do I not?

Markarov: Nope.

Ash: Oh... oh well. My family is expecting me home.

Markrov: Oh okay.

Ash: Anyway, enough of the sad stuff. Let's begin!

Happy: Aye!

Layla: Woo!  
Lucy: Oh wow, Layla's not actually in the mood today.

Layla: Shut it, Lucy.

Natsu: Don't be mean to Lucy, Layla.

Layla: Yeah yeah.

Sting: Are we still here?

Ash: I believe so.

Sting: Oh lord.

Natsu: Sting... if you wasn't... you wouldn't be talking.

Ash: Yeah that's true.

Sting: MEH.

Lecter: Sting-kun, was you in daydream land or something?

Rogue: Yeah he was.

Gajeel: How do you know, Rogue?

Rogue: His face... turns like really wired when he's asleep.

Sting: Are you saying my face is weird?

Rogue: Yeah.

Sting: fuck you, Rogue.

Ash: GUYS! LET ME START PLEASE.

Sting: Pft, fine.

Ash: Okay. First is, I dare Natsu to hug Gray.

Natsu: ... Why?

Gray: . . .

Ash: Because you'll see why.

Natsu: *bro hugs Gray*

Gray: *bro hugs back*

Juvia: YAOI!

Wendy: Do you support... Yaoi Juvia?

Juvia: Hai (yes)

Wendy: Oh.

Romeo: Wendy, how do you know what that means.

Ash: I'd like to know that as well.

Wendy: No comment.

Carla: I'll say why-

Wendy: No, Carla don't!  
Carla: Gomen, Wendy. Basically, Wendy likes to read... and she came across the word 'Yaoi' in a book and she asked ... me what does it mean.

Happy: Let me guess, you told her.

Carla: Yeah.

Happy: Oh.

Ash: Soo.. that's how..

Wendy: *gulps, nod*

Ash: Aw, Wendy-san! Don't worry.

Wendy: *big smile* :)

Ash: Hehe. Anyway, *whispers to Gajeel* Steal Erza's cake.

Gajeel: *moan* why me again?

Ash: Cause I asked you politely.

Gajeel: *steals cake and chomps*

Erza: ... were's my cake?

Jellal: I have no idea, babe.

Ultear: Aw, Jellal called Erza babe.

Jellal: Wh-what.. No I didn't! *blush*

Erza: It's fine. . . Don't worry!

Ash: New dare idea.

Ultear: Finally.

Ash: Anyway, Erza-chan... it was Gajeel Redfox who stole your cake?

Erza: WHAT?! *death glare at Gajeel*

Levy: *stands infront of Gajeel* DON'T HURT GAJEEL, Erza.

Gajeel: Levy...

Ash: Aww.

Mystogan: *falls asleep*

Knightwalker: Myst, wake up!

Mystogan: *sleeps* ZZZZ...

Knightwalker: Someone pass me a pillow.

Ash: *passes Knightwalker a pillow*

Knightwalker: *slaps Mystogan with it*

Mystogan: OI OI.

Knightwalker: *chuckle*

Mystogan: KNIGHTWALKER!

Knightwalker: *kisses Myst*

Mystogan: *blushes*

Erza: Well, that happend. *looks at Jellal*

Jellal: Yup... *looks at Erza*

Ash: I give up.. NEW DARE: Jellal go propose to Erza.

Erza: WHAT.

Jellal: Propose? As in... Ask Erza to marry me?

Ash: That's what I said.

Jellal: Challenge accepted. Hold on. *runs into Cupboard and Get's a box*

Lyon: What's he doing?

Sherry: I have no idea...

Milliana: .. J-Jellal's gonna ask Erza to marry him?

Kagura: Seem's that way.

Milliana: AWWWW.

Jellal: *comes out the Cupboard and kneels on one knee infront of Erza*

Erza: *stutter*

Mirajane: *Gets VideoCamera*

Markarov: Oh my.

Jellal: Erza Scarlet, my precious girlfriend... will you marry me?

Erza: U-uhm... YES!

Jellal: *hugs*

Erza: *hugs back*

Ash: AWWWWW.. about time. Let's all clap for them.

Everyone (apart from Jellal & Erza): *CLAPS*

Milliana: WOOO!

Natsu: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Gray: WOOOOOOOP!

Jellal: Have you seen you're ring yet, Erza?

Erza: *looks at ring*

The ring was a scarlet coloured gem, wrapped inside a gold ring.

Erza: Oh my god! I love it.

Jellal: HEHEH.

Ash: Well, that happend.

Gajeel: You don't seem happy, Ash.

Ash: I am though.

Gajeel: 'K.

Mirajane: I'm going to be the organizer deffo!

Erza: Fine.~

Ultear: .. Wow.

Meredy: Ul?

Ultear: Yeah?

Meredy: Now... that Jellal's engadged to Erza. There's only two of us left. Since he'll become a Fairy Tail mage.

Ultear: Hadn't thought of that.

Gray: Ultear and Meredy; We always have room here! Come join our guild?

Ultear and Meredy: We would hate to be a Burden.

Markarov: A BURDEN? Nah you're not... don't worry! Come in and enjoy.

Ash: Can I state something?

Mirajane: Yeah sure.

Ash: Jellal has a red tatto above and below his eye... and Erza has a blue fairy tail mark.

Wendy: Erza's hair is red for Jellal's tattoo... and Jellal's hair is blue for Erza's tattoo.

Ash: Couple tatto's alert. *wink*

Jellal: I met Erza, with this though.

Erza: Jellal, you had a black tattoo... when you met me. Now it's red.

Jellal: Oh yeah!  
~Author Note: AUTHOR IS GETTING TIRED... So stopping here. Chapter 20 will be end!~

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER.. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE. 3**


	21. Chapter 21: The Ending

**Chapter 20: The end.**

**A/N: Before I start this chapter. I'd like to say a massive thank you for everyone who read my fanfiction, and i'd like to give credits to a lot of people who requested stuff like truth/dares... and even songs when I did them. I got two new fanfic's coming up. I won't say what about! But enjoy the last chapter. Oh yeah, this last chapter WONT have any Truth or Dares... because this is the end of the fanfic. So, i think it'll be cool if we saw Mirajane planning the wedding for Erza and Jellal. And them getting married. Oh yeah! Credits to "I'm awesome at singing" for requesting the Character 'Layla Storm'. Another one did get requested but I didn't put it in. Gomen, that person! Last but not least... Credits to "Warrior Phoenix" for letting me use her Truth Or Dare idea. What we achived: 50+ Reviews.. (oh my god) & 7k+ views. Just, thankyou! :* Let's begin.. the last chapter of 'Fairy Tail : Truth or Dare' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. If I did... some of theese truth/dares would've happend by now.**

* * *

Mirajane: Ooh, I wounder what should I do.

Ash: Mirajane, I've got a suggestion?

Mirajane: What is it, Ash?

Ash: for the colour... how about BLUE for Jellal, and RED for Erza.

Mirajane: That's a good idea.

**-In the female dressing room-**

Erza: I wounder what should I wear...

Lucy: You look good in ANYTHING, Erza!

Erza: Aww thanks Lucy.

Wendy: Didn't you buy that Wedding dress? (A/N: Yeah that's true. Erza bought a wedding dress in the movie 'Fairy tail priestess of the phoneix')

Erza: Oh yeah... I forgot about that. *requips into Wedding Dress*

Wendy: Kawaii!

Lisanna: Now, about your hair...

Lucy: I have an idea *Gets key*

Wendy: I wounder what spirit she'll summon.

Juvia: Wait! Lucy-chan can summon Cancer, he's a hairdresser.

Erza: Oh yeah!  
Lucy: Open! The gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!

* A wild Cancer appears*

Cancer: What can I do-ebi?

Juvia: Ebi?

Lucy: Yeah... he has a habbit of saying that.

Juvia: What does 'Ebi' mean?

Lucy: To be honest, I have no idea. Anyway, Cancer make Erza look beautiful !

Cancer: Okay-ebi!

*Cancer does Erza's hair*

Cancer: Finished-ebi!

Erza: *looks in Mirror* omg, I love it.

Wendy: It suits you, Erza-san!

Juvia: What, Wendy-san said!

Erza: Thanks.

Levy: *runs into room* Sorry! I went to the flower shop.

Lisanna: How come?

Levy: ... Um, to get some flowers for Erza of course.

Lucy: Oh let's see!

*Levy shows the girls a boquet of flowers which are Red and Blue.. the wrapper is a crimson shade*

Erza: Oh my god, there beautiful! How did you find them?

Levy: Um.. I requested them... to be made. I had to pay though.

Lucy: How much, Levy-chan?

Levy: I belive about 100 jewel.

Erza: That's cheap. There so kawaii though.

Lucy: I got the cake.

Levy: Didn't you make the cake, Lucy?

Erza: What...? you made me a strawberry cake for my wedding.

Lucy: *nods* Yes.

Erza: Aww, thanks. *huggles*

Lucy: *hugs back*

In The Boys Room

Jellal: Are you sure I look fine?

Gray: Jellal two words-

Natsu: Gray's about to say. 'You're sexy'.

Jellal: What? Why would he say that. *laughs*

Natsu: Because he's gay obviously.

Gray: WH-WHAT?! No i'm not... DROOPY EYES.

Natsu: Slanty EYES.

Juvia: *hiding behind door* (A/N: YES SHE TELEPORTED.)

Jellal: *straightens suit*

Juvia: *knocks at door.*

Gray: Come in?

Juvia: *enters*

Gray: Juvia-san?

Juvia: Yes. Juvia would like you to know that the wedding will begin shortly.

Gray: Thanks.

Juvia: No problem. *smile*

Gray: *thinks* Did she always look this cute?

Juvia: *runs out the room*

**In the church! (A/N: Erza - Bride, Jellal - Groom, Elfman - Priest)**

Erza: I'm so scared, Luce!

Lucy: Don't worry i'm sure you will be great.

Wendy: I agree with Lucy-san.

Juvia: Juvia also agrees.

Erza: Aww, thanks guys.

*Lisanna comes out door*

Lisanna: Erza, it's time.

Erza: Okay.

Makarov: *grips Erza's arm*

Erza: Thank you for doing this, Master Makarov.

Makarov: Anything for you.

*piano and guitar plays a soft melody & Makarov and Erza walk down the aisle and the audience is mumuring.*

Jellal: *stuned*

Mirajane: Aw, Erza-san you look so pretty.

Erza: I must point out, I like the colour scheme. Who designed it?

Makarov: None of that matters now, we'll talk about that later.

Ash: Aww. Finally, my OTP gonna get married.

Ultear: Aw, finally!

Meredy: Then there were two.

Ash: Yup.. Sorry guys. But, weren't you gonna join Fairy Tail?

Ultear and Meredy: Oh yeah! *laughs*

*Erza is now stood infront of Jellal*

Jellal: You look beautiful, hun!

Erza: Thank you. So do you.

Jellal: No problem. And thanks!

Elfman(priest): Everyone we are going to begin. Please take a seat.

*everyone sits down*

**(A/N: Before I start this speach bit.. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A PRIEST WOULD SAY. SO THIS MIGHT BE CRAPPY. IM SORRY)**

Elfman: Thank you everyone for coming: Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, and the rest.

Lisanna: *cheers* WOO!  
Elfman: None of this would've been possible... without Mirajane for the decoration skills... and Ash!

Ash: I did nothing.

Meredy: You made them propose.

Ash: I didn't MAKE them. I just pushed them along.

Ultear: Yeah, it would've been RUDE to make them.

Elfman: Okay, let's begin. Jellal do you take Erza Scarlet as your wife forever in eternity as long as you both shall live?

Jellal: I do.

Elfman: Good. And now, Erza... do you take Jellal Fernandes to be your husband forever in eternity as long as you both shall live?

Erza: Of course I do.

Ichiya: *hmph*

Ultear: Ichiya? Why are you here?

Ichiya: Might as well come to see it.

Elfman: I now pronounce you both, Jellal Fernandes and Erza Fernandes as HUSBAND AND WIFE. YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE.

Erza: *Pulls veil up*

Jellal: *kisses*

Erza: *passionetly kisses back*

Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOO!

Lucy: I wish this was me some day... *looks at Natsu*, eh maybe not.

**At the after party. (A/N: Wasn't gonna write this.. but since I love you guys... I will!)**

Ash: We have come to celebrate the Fernandes couple. Who we hope will live on. Now, let's let them take there speaches.

Jellal: Erza Scarlet, or rather Erza Fernandes. We met in the tower of destruction. (A/N: NOT GONNA MAKE THISA POEM.) You didn't have a last name... I named you Scarlet. In dedication to your hair. I went mad, I hurted you. I hurted US. Zeref, took me over... and I was ruined. Until, Scho and Milliana... when you had grew up. Brang you back to the tower of heaven. You rescued me. After that, we met again. In the oraceion seis arc... My memory had been lost because of amnesia. The only thing I could remember was the name ... 'Erza.' I attached a self destruction to myself to make me die... so you can stop yourself of my hatred. Until, you saved me. We tried to stop Oracion Seis. We did. After that, I got put into prison. I knew I would see you again. Luckily, Ultear and Meredy came to rescue me. You came to the cliff were we was at. And I saw you again. My memories had returned by then. I was happy to see you. But, the only point was I was 7 more years older then you.. To be honest, I didn't really give a hell. After that, You clinged to me and grabbed my neck and I tripped over my cape. We rolled down the hill. And we kissed... Just 3 more words... Erza! I love you.

Erza: *in tears* I LOVE YOU TOO, Jellal!

Ash: *crying* Aw. That was beautiful. Erza, wanna say youres?

Erza: No need. Mine is the same as Jellal's... but a bit diffrent.

Ash: Okay! Now, everyone... let's make a toast!

Everyone: To Erza Fernandes and Jellal Fernandes! Have a happy life. *Everyone clings cups*

Lucy: Aw... what a happy ending.

* * *

**Author Note: Hey again. It's Alisha. You have just FINISHED My fanfiction of 'Fairy Tail - Truth Or dare.' I hope you guys enjoyed reading this... as I enjoyed writting it. I made my best to do that poem/speach of Jellal's. I was gonna do Erza's... but I was too tired. I wanted to get this up! I hope you enjoy the LAST and FINAL chapter of Fairy Tail - Truth Or Dare. It was awesome! :) Hope you agreed. I love you guys. I'd like to say thank to:**

**Warrior Phoenix - For the Truth Or Dare idea.**

**i'm awesome at singing - for requesting 'Layla Storm'**

**And..**

**Everyone - For ideas of truth and dares.**

**Everyone - For views and reviews.. and songs! I seriously love you guys. I will see you in my next fanfiction. Which will be uploaded maybe this week. :)**

**Bye! ~Alisha Mckay. (Ash the author)**


	22. Author Note

Author Note.

Hey guys, it's Ash the author. As some of you may know I have finished this fanfic. But, maybe in the future or in a couple of weeks :) I'll make a new one. I'm not sure to be honest. But, yeah! Just throwing that out here. So, please don't rage at me for finishing it too QUICK. Which, I actually don't think it was quick. But, if I do make a new one... you guys HAVE to help... if you want it. I'll talk more when I do that. Also, read my other new fanfiction which i'm doing at the monement? it's called 'Fairy Tail Hills College' Thanks! .

Bye!

~Ash xo


End file.
